1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal device such as a mobile phone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), a tablet PC, and an electronic book reader; a storage medium storing a computer program suitable for use in the mobile terminal device; and a display control method suitable for use in the mobile terminal device.
2. Disclosure of Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a mobile terminal device provided with a web browser function of switching and browsing two or more screens of web pages. In such a web browser, a screen of web page being displayed can be updated to an up-to-date screen of the web page through an update operation of a user.
In order to update two or more screens of web pages, however, the user needs to perform an update operation for every screen of a web page. It is troublesome for the user to perform the update operations more than once to update the two or more screens of the web pages.